VocaWorld Alternative: Leia - Part 1
by raijuuken
Summary: Menceritakan kejadian masa lalu dari sang Kaisar Putih Shiro Ray yang bertemu dengan Putri Elf, Megurine Luka. Sementara Jenderalnya Gakupo Kamui berusaha menaklukan kerajaan Yami yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Kegelapan Yami Dante.


Di sebuah wilayah di ujung timur ada sebuah pedesaan kecil namun sangat terkenal. Karena disana adalah pusat pemerintahan dari kekaisaran Silvern. Sebuah pemerintahan yang yang memimpin liga cahaya. Persatuan dari banyak kerajaan di timur yang sangat ditakuti oleh kerajaan-kerajaan di barat. Dan pemimpin dari kekaisaran Silvern tak lain adalah Shiro Ray sang kaisar putih yang agung. Tapi meskipun mendapatkan sebuah julukan yang agung, dia malah memilih untuk tetap membuat kekaisarannya selalu tampak sederhana. Dia tidak membangun benteng dimanapun. Yang ada hanya lahan pertanian dan perkebunan yang luas. Juga peternakan dan hutan-hutan yang masih terjaga, berbeda dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Istananya pun hanyalah sebuah bangunan kayu di tengah danau yang hampir tak ada bedanya dengan rumah rakyat jelata pada umumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah rumah itu berwarna putih seluruhnya. Dan saat ini, Ray sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di beranda rumah itu sambil minum susu hangat dan menikmati udara pagi hari. Kemudian ada seorang samurai berambut ungu menghampirinya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu santai anda, Shiro-sama. Saat ini saya punya laporan yang sangat penting yang harus saya sampaikan." ujar samurai berambut ungu panjang di kuncir kuda itu.  
"Berita apa?" tanya Ray lalu menyeruput susu hangat yang sedang ia nikmati.  
"Pasukan kita sudah siap seluruhnya. Kita sudah bisa mengirimkan pasukan ke baris depan lagi untuk melakukan invasi ke wilayah Pangeran Kegelapan." jawab samurai yang membawa katananya itu sambil tampak bersujud dihadapan Ray.  
"Oh baguslah. Ingat Gakupo-san, saat kamu sampai dibaris depan langsung serang saja dari tengah bagaikan jarum menusuk sebuah kain." sahut Ray.  
"Siap Shiro-sama. Saya Gakupo Kamui selaku jenderal pasukan anda akan melaksakan perintah anda dengan seksama." balas samurai itu.  
Samurai itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Samurai itu seperti yang dikatakannya tadi adalah seorang jenderal. Lebih tepatnya jenderal pasukan di kekaisaran Silvern. Jenderal yang belum pernah terkalahkan di medan perang. Jenderal terkuat di liga cahaya, Gakupo Kamui. Tak lama setelah kepergian Kamui, muncul seorang gadis berpakaian orange kuning dan berambut hijau pendek dihadapan Ray. Dia langsung berlutut setelah muncul.  
"Jadi bagaimana keadaan disana, Megupo?" tanya Ray dengan santai.  
"Sepertinya mereka sudah bersiap-siap melakukan serangan kejutan saat kita hendak menyerang mereka." jawab gadis yang memakai goggle itu.  
"Kalau begitu teruskan pengintaianmu. Tetaplah menyamar sampai aku sampai disana." suruh Ray.  
"Siap, Shiro-sama." sahut gadis itu lalu menghilang lagi dalam sekejap.  
"Setelah ini aku harus jalan-jalan sebentar untuk refreshing." ucap Ray kemudian menghabiskan susu hangatnya.  
Gadis berambut hijau tadi adalah seorang mata-mata. Dia adalah gadis punya kemampuan ilmu ninja yang tinggi. Gerakannya sangat cepat hingga sukar dilihat oleh mata, bahkan seperti menghilang. Dia adalah _spy_ dari kekaisaran Silvern, Megupo Gumi.

Di barat ada sebuah kerajaan yang sangat ditakuti. Bahkan kerajaan di timur mesti membuat sebuah liga untuk menandingi kekuatan kerajaan tersebut. Itu adalah kerajaan Yami. Yang di pimpin oleh seorang pangeran bernama Lucifer dan bergelar sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan karena dia adalah seorang ahli sihir hitam. Dia berambut putih sebahu dan mengenakan pakian berwarna merah kehitaman. Matanya berwarna merah dan terlihat mampu bercahaya dalam gelap karena kekuatan sihirnya. Pasukannya sangat amat banyak dan kerajaan itu juga benteng yang hampir mustahil untuk ditembus. Lucifer hampir tak pernah meninggalkan singgasananya saat perang. Karena sampai saat ini belum ada yang mampu membuatnya terkejut sehingga dia berdiri dari singgasannya selama peperangan ini. Dan saat ini pun dia masih duduk di singgasana nya dengan tampak bosan.  
"Ah.. sepertinya pekerjaanku akan terlalu mudah. Ditambah orang bodoh mana yang memberitahukan tentang penyerangannya secara terang-terangan ke semua kerajaan di barat seperti itu. Liga cahaya? Seharusnya sebut saja liga kebodohan." ujar Lucifer dengan bosan menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kirinya.  
Lalu datang seorang menterinya menghadap. Menteri berambut coklat dan punya tatapan picik itu berlutut dihadapan Lucifer.  
"Saya June Black datang melapor." ujar menteri bernama June itu.  
"Oh JB, ada apa?" tanya Lucifer.  
"Saya mau melaporkan kalau pasukan dari liga cahaya sepertinya sudah siap menyerang kita saat ini. Menurut pasukan pengintai kita, mereka sedang berkemah di hutan dekat perbatasan. Dan saat ini juga mereka akan menerima bantuan dari kekaisaran Silvern." jelas June.  
"Kekaisaran Silvern. Menarik.. sepertinya orang dikatakan terkuat ditimur sudah mulai bergerak. Kalau begitu siapkan seluruh pasukan utama kita untuk berjaga di perbatasan. Kita akan menghabisi seluruh pasukan mereka dalam sekejap." perintah Lucifer.  
"Siap pangeran, saya akan menyampaikan itu pada para kapten pasukan." sahut June.  
June berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara Lucifer tetap duduk, namun sekarang dia terlihat senang. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.  
"Aku penasaran apa benar dia bisa menaklukan sebuah kerajaan dalam sekejap seperti yang diberitakan? Atau itu hanya sebuah gosip yang dilebih-lebihkan? Haha.. belum pernah aku jadi sepenasaran ini." ujar Lucifer terlihat bersemangat.  
Pasukan kerajaan Yami terlihat mulai bergerak ke perbatasan sesuai perintah Lucifer. Mereka terlihat siap dengan pakaian tempur lengkap karena ingin menghancurkan pasukan lawannya dengan segera. Bunyi gemuruh terdengar hingga jarak yang cukup jauh akibat pergerakan pasukan yang jumlahnya sangat amat banyak itu.

Kamui bergerak menuju barisan depan dengan menggunakan kuda. Pasukan kekaisaran Silvern melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke perbatasan kerajaan Yami. Seluruh pasukan terlihat bersemangat. Meski jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak karena hanya sekitar 1000 orang, tapi mereka adalah pasukan utama yang tak pernah terjatuhkan selama peperangan. Tak pernah berkurang dan tak pernah bertambah. Mereka pasukan yang tetap dan loyal pada kaisarnya, Shiro Ray. Dalam waktu hanya 1 minggu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai dibarisan depan. Mereka sampai di sebuah hutan perkemahan pasukan liga cahaya. Disana banyak tenda di tanah, dan juga ada yang menggantung diatas pohon. Saat pasukan Kamui memasuki area perkemahan, mereka disambut oleh seorang laki-laki berpakaian mewah.  
"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, jenderal besar Gakupo." sambut seorang om-om yang kelihatanya dia punya jabatan tinggi.  
"Ya, sama-sama. Tapi maaf.. anda siapa ya?" tanya Kamui setelah turun dari kudanya.  
"Lah masa lupa.. ini aku, menteri Kello. Yang meminta bantuanmu untuk datang kemari." jawab om-om itu.  
"Kero?" ucap Kamui sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Kello!" bentak menteri yang mengaku bernama Kello itu.  
"Oohh.. iya. Saya ingat. Anda yang mengutus seorang kurir untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi nama Kero itu terdengar aneh. Mirip suara kodok." ujar Kamui.  
"Sudah kubliang namaku itu Kello dah! Kello." pekik menteri Kello terlihat jengkel.  
"Sudah-sudah.. anda tak perlu terus mengatakan kero, menteri kodok." sahut Kamui sambil memegang pundak menteri Kello.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang menteri kodok!" bentak menteri Kello semakin kesal.  
"Oke pasukan! Istirahat! Kita harus bangun pagi besok." suruh Kamui pada pasukannya.  
"Ya!" sahut para pasukannya.  
Kamui dan pasukannya pun kemudian membangun tenda mereka sendiri dan kemudian setelah itu mereka menyiapkan api unggun.  
"Hari ini kita makan kare!" ujar koki yang ada dipasukan Kamui.  
"Yeaaahhhh!" sorak Kamui dan pasukannya.  
"Kare?!", "Wah.. kelihatannya enak tuh.", "Mereka tadi mengatakan kare kan?" ucap para pasukan liga cahaya yang mendengar hal itu.  
"Jangan lupa pakai terong.." pinta Kamui ke kokinya.  
"Ya-ya.. tenang saja jenderal, aku sudah hapal dengan selera jenderal." jawab koki itu.  
Seluruh pasukan liga cahaya terlihat berkumpul karena ingin ikut menyantap hidangan dari si koki. Mereka sudah lama tak makan makanan enak karena terlalu lama di perkemahan dan biasanya hanya makan daging hasil buruan saja.  
"Kami senang jenderal Gakupo datang kemari. Kami jadi bisa makan enak hari ini." ujar seorang pasukan sebuah kerajaan yang tergabung dalam liga cahaya itu pada Kamui.  
"Saya ikut senang mendengarnya. Saya harap besok kalian bisa lebih semangat menghadapi pertempuran supaya kita bisa menang melawan pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan." jawab Kamui sambil tersenyum.  
"Jenderal Gakupo memang seperti yang diberitakan, dia sangat berwibawa sekali." ucap salah seorang pasukan kepada temannya.  
"Ya, pastinya lah. Karena itu kan dia bisa memimpin pasukannya yang hanya sekitar 1000 orang hingga selalu menang." sahut temannya.  
"Dia sengaja memasak makanan enak saat kedatangannya. Pertama pasti untuk menaikan reputasi dan rasa hormat pasukan liga cahaya kepadanya. Dan kedua untuk menaikan semangat tempur setiap pasukan untuk kedepannya. Jenderal besar Gakupo, dia memang mengesalkan, tapi dia cukup cerdik juga." puji menteri Kello melihat dari kejauhan.

Pagi hari pun tiba, diantara para pasukan liga cahaya, pasukan kekaisaran Silvern lah paling pertama bangun. Mereka terlihat bersiap di pinggiran hutan memperhatikan perbatasan sementara sebagian lagi membangunkan pasukan liga cahaya yang saat itu masih tertidur. Kamui dan sebagian pasukannya melihat ke arah perbatasan dari balik pohon bagian tepi hutan.  
"Seperti yang jenderal bilang sepertinya memang pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan mulai mendekat. Saat fajar nanti kita pasti melihat kedatangan mereka di perbatasan." ujar salah seorang prajuritnya pada Kamui.  
"Kenapa mesti menunggu sampai fajar? Kita serang saja sekarang. Mumpung masih gelap, mereka juga takkan sadar kita menyerang. Kita kejutkan mereka saat fajar." kata Kamui dengan wajah yakin.  
"Tapi tuan, kita tidak tahu mereka jumlahnya berapa." sahut prajuritnya yang lain.  
"Memang benar, tapi kita sudah mendapat perintah dari kaisar. Kalau kita sampai di barisan depan langsung serang seperti jarum menusuk kain." jawab Kamui dengan serius.  
"Kalau itu memang perintah kaisar, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita lakukan." sahut prajuritnya yang pertama.  
Pasukan itu terlihat sudah siap menyerang ke perbatasan. Mereka sudah menaiki kuda mereka dan bersiap melaju kedepan.  
"Ayo kita serang mereka!" perintah Kamui pada pasukannya.  
Mereka pun melesat ke arah barat melewati perbatasan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Sementara itu pihak pasukan kerajaan Yami tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang penyerangan pasukan Kamui. Pasukan kerajaan Yami masih tertidur dan hanya ada beberapa prajurit saja yang terlihat berjaga dan tampak sudah mengantuk karena begadang.  
"Sialan, aku sudah ngantuk banget nih." gerutu salah seorang prajurit yang terlihat melemparkan kartu terakhirnya.  
"Ya menyuruh ronda pada kita itu kejam sekali. Apalagi pemilihannya ditentukan dengan main gunting kertas batu." sahut temannya.  
Mereka saat itu terlihat sedang bermain kartu remi untuk menemani mereka begadang. Dan saat mereka hendak menyudahi permainan kartu mereka tiba-tiba ada sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di sebuah kartu as skop. Kedua prajurit itu pun terkejut dan langsung berdiri sambil mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.  
"Panah darimana ini?!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.  
Di arah timur terlihat ada sebuah cahaya. Langit keunguan itu mulai terlihat semakin terang. Fajar mulai menyingsing dan matahari mulai terbit.  
"Apa kau mendengar itu? Suara gemuruh itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka berdua.  
"Suara apa?" sahut temannya yang kelihatannya tidak mendengarnya.  
"Panah peringatan sudah terkirim jenderal!" lapor seorang prajurit dari pasukan Kamui yang melesat sambil memegang busur panah.  
"Bagus! Rasanya tidak seru kalau mereka masih tertidur. Kejutannya jadi tidak akan bekerja." sahut Kamui yang memimpin di depan.  
Kemudian mereka pun menambah kecepatan.  
"Lihat disana!" ucap seorang prajurit kerajaan Yami.  
Dua prajurit yang tadi bermain kartu pun langsung melihat ke arah matahari terbit. Dan disana tepat tengah cahaya matahari, pasukan Kamui melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka.  
"Itu musuh?!" ucap salah seorang prajurit yang berjaga.  
"Kita diserang! Semuanya bangun, kita diserang!" teriak prajurit yang satunya lagi membangunkan semua orang.  
Para pasukan yang bertugas jaga malam terlihat bersiap membuat barisan pertahanan untuk memberikan waktu pada pasukan lainnya untuk bangun.  
"Sial, aku ngantuk banget. Kita tak mungkin bisa menahan pasukan berkuda itu." ujar salah seorang prajurit.  
"Ya benar sekali." sahut teman disebelahnya.  
Beberapa pemanah melesatkan panah mereka ke arah pasukan Kamui. Tapi pasukan Kamui dengan mudahnya melaju luruh tanpa terkena panah mereka sedikitpun.  
"Mereka meleset. Apa mereka baru bangun tidur?" ucap Kamui.  
"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka sangat ingin tidur, jenderal." sahut salah seorang prajuritnya.  
Pasukan mengantuk yang berjaga itu mampu ditembus oleh pasukan Kamui dengan mudah. Ditambah karena Kamui berkuda paling depan, daya dobrak pasukan Kamui sangatlah besar. Hingga setiap benteng yang hendak menghalangi mereka dapat dihancurkan. Pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan dibuat kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Mereka semua memilih untuk mundur daripada menghadapi pasukan Kamui dalam keadaan bangun tidur dan mengantuk. Pasukan yang jumlahnya puluhan ribu itu mundur oleh pasukan yang jumlahnya hanya sekitar 500 orang.  
"Haha.. mereka mundur, jenderal. Apa perlu kita kejar?" ujar salah satu prajurit Kamui.  
"Tidak usah. Untuk saat itu kita sudah berhasil menjahit kainnya. Kita tunggu perintah kaisar selanjutnya." jawab Kamui.  
"Baiklah.." sahut prajurit itu.  
"Oke semuanya kita sudah berhasil mengambil alih perbatasan!" ucap Kamui dengan lantang.  
"Yeah!" sorak pasukannya.

Di kerajaan Yami terjadi sebuah keributan. Mendengar kabar kalau pasukannya yang berjumlah puluhan ribu dipukul mundur oleh pasukan yang jumlahnya hanya ratusan membuat Pangeran Kegelapan terkejut dan geram.  
"Apa-apaan kalian ini!? Kenapa kalian bisa dikalahkan oleh pasukan yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari kalian!" bentak Lucifer.  
"Tapi kita terpaksa melakukannya, mereka menyerang kita tepat saat kita baru bangun tidur. Dan ditambah mereka juga adalah pasukan dari kekaisaran Silvern yang dipimpin langsun oleh Gakupo Kamui." jawab June yang terlihat berlutut dihadapannya.  
"Pokoknya nanti kita harus segera memberikan serangan balasan pada mereka. Kita tak mungkin di permalukan seperti itu dan diam saja." ujar Lucifer.  
"Namun pangeran, sebagian besar peralatan tempur kita tertinggal di perkemahan yang kita tinggalkan secara terburu-buru itu." tambah June.  
"Apa?! Jadi saat ini pasukan kita kekurangan alat tempur?" ucap Lucifer terkejut.  
"Ya, pangeran. Pasukan kita saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan telanjang. Kemungkinan menang kita sangat kecil meskipun jumlah kita sangat besar." balas June.  
"Cih, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi." gerutu Lucifer terlihat kesal.  
"Mungkin inilah yang terjadi saat Kaisar Putih mengalahkan kerajaan-kerajaan lain dalam sekejap seperti yang dikabarkan." sambung June.  
"Ya, bisa jadi." sahut Lucifer.  
Sementara itu di suatu tempat di tengah hutan. Ada sebuah pemukiman yang terpencil namun sangat indah. Tapi mesti sebuah pemukiman, mungkin lebih tepat itu disebut sebagai sebuah ibukota. Kota yang sangat indah di tengah hutan yang dihuni makhluk sejenis manusia. Namun ada perbedaan pada tubuh mereka. Telinga mereka terlihat meruncing. Mereka adalah bangsa elf. Di depan sebuah istana terlihat ribuan elf berpakaian perang berbaris rapi dengan seorang elf gagah berdiri sendirian dihadapan mereka. Dan dari atas atap bangunan, Gumi memperhatikan mereka.  
"Mereka sepertinya bereaksi cukup baik pada berita kemenangan pertama pasukan kekaisaran Silvern. Sepertinya kabar mereka akan segera melakukan serangan kejutan setelah kemenangan pasukan liga cahaya." ujar Gumi yang mengenakan goggle nya.  
Kemudian Gumi menghilang dari atap itu. Dan di gerbang depan kota sebuah pasukan berpakaian khas kekaisaran Silvern masuk ke dalam kota membuat semua elf terkejut.  
"Kalian tak perlu takut, kami datang kemari dengan maksud damai." ujar seorang prajurit yang berkuda paling depan.  
Meski mereka mendengar itu, tapi tetap saja melihat pasukan musuh tiba-tiba muncul membuat mereka takut. Mereka langsung memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing atau sekedar bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat pasukan tersebut lewat dihadapan mereka.  
"Ternyata Shiro-sama datang seperti janjinya. Aku harus segera melaporkannya." ujar Gumi yang berada di pinggir jalan kemudian menyusup ke dalam kereta kuda yang sepertinya ditumpangi oleh Ray.  
Tapi di dalam kereta kuda itu ternyata kosong dan hanya ada bahan makanan dari hasil pertanian dan perkebunan dari kekaisaran Silvern.  
"A-apa ini maksudnya? Apa beliau tidak hadir dan hanya akan menggantikan kehadiran beliau dengan beras dan rempah-rempah ini?" ujar Gumi kaget.  
Gumi langsung melompat keluar lagi dari kereta kuda itu tanpa diketahui oleh para prajurit. Dan ia pun berjalan ke belakang sebuah rumah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Aku tidak yakin para elf itu akan menghentikan penyerangan mereka hanya dengan disogok menggunakan beras dan rempah-rempah." gumam Gumi sambil berjalan dengan santai dan menghilang .

Di sebuah taman yang indah di kota para elf, seorang gadis duduk manis di tepian air mancur. Dia duduk sambil membaca buku. Dia terlihat anggun sekali dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink dan mata keibuan nya. Tanpa gadis elf itu sadari, seorang laki-laki berdiri dihadapannya menatapnya.  
"Maaf nona elf, apa kamu tahu jalan pintas menuju istana?" tanya laki-laki tersebut yang terlihat mengenakan jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala.  
Gadis itu melirik ke arah datangnya suara itu, dan ia langsung terkejut saat baru sadar kalau dihadapannya ada seseorang yang misterius yang berdiri dan menatapnya. Saking terkejutnya dia langsung terjungkal kebelakang dan tercebur ke kolam air mancur dibelakangnya.  
"Tenang saja nona, saya berhasil menyelamatkan buku anda." kata laki-laki itu yang menangkap buku yang dilemparkan gadis itu sebelum tercebur.  
Gadis elf tersebut berdiri dengan pakaian yang kini menjadi basah.  
"Kalau mau menyelamatkan jangan hanya bukunya, tapi orangnya juga dong!" bentak gadis elf.  
"Tapi nona tidak bilang mau diselamatkan." sahut laki-laki itu dengan santai.  
"Aku mana bisa bilang, kan aku kaget dan langsung nyebur!" balas gadis itu.  
"Kalau gitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak menyelamatkan nona." kata laki-laki sambil melemparkan buku itu ke arah gadis yang terlihat kesal tersebut.  
"Kamu mengesalkan!" pekik gadis itu setelah menangkap buku yang dilemparkan laki-laki itu.  
Laki-laki itu melepaskan jubahnya itu dan melemparkan ke arah gadis itu. Dan terlihatlah rambut hitam laki-laki itu dan pakian berwarna biru putih sederhana yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki tersebut.  
"Pakai itu. Pakaianmu basah. Nanti bisa bahaya kalau terlihat oleh laki-laki mesum." ujar laki-laki itu.  
Gadis itu terlihat terkejut menyadari laki-laki tersebut ternyata cukup baik juga, meski mengesalkan.  
"Ta-tadi kamu bertanya tentang apa?" tanya gadis itu.  
"Aku ingin tahu jalan pintas menuju ke istana." jawab laki-laki itu.  
"Kamu bodoh ya, ini sudah ada di wilayah istana." jawab gadis tersebut dengan mata sayu.  
"Oh.. pantas saja. Kupikir aku salah lihat karena melihat taman bunga yang indah seperti ini. Apalagi ada satu bunga yang sangat indah yang sedang mekar dihadapanku." sahut laki-laki itu.  
"B-bunga yang kamu maksud itu aku?" ucap gadis itu terlihat malu-malu.  
"Tentu saja. Bunga yang mana lagi yang lebih indah darimu memangnya." jawab laki-laki itu sambil berbalik kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.  
Gadis itu terlihat meremas jubah yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu. Dari kejauhan Gumi melihat kejadian itu.

Di perkemahan perbatasan yang ditinggalkan oleh pasukan pangeran kegelapan tampak dijadikan benteng oleh pasukan liga cahaya.  
"Jenderal besar Gakupo memang hebat dah! Bisa terpikir strategi disaat yang sempit seperti itu. Ternyata tidak salah kami meminta bantuan kalian." puji mentari Kello.  
"Jangan memberikan pujian itu padaku, menteri kodok. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari kaisar saja." jawab Kamui yang sedang membakar sate terong.  
"Ya memang aku beruntung punya Kaisar Putih di sisi liga cahaya. Tapi sudah kubilang aku bukan menteri kodok! Namaku itu Kello!" sahut menteri Kello.  
"Ya kero itu kodok kan?" ucap Kamui.  
"Bukan kero tapi Kello!" balas menteri Kello terlihat makin kesal.  
Saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol datang sebuah pasukan kecil terlihat mengawal sebuah kereta kuda berwarna putih.  
"Itu Shiro-sama!?" ucap Kamui langsung meninggalkan sate terongnya dan mendekati kereta kuda itu.  
"Shiro-sama, selamat datang di benteng yang kami menangkan pagi ini." sambut Kamui sambil berlutut di samping kereta kuda tersebut.  
Tapi Ray tidak menjawab sama sekali.  
"Anda pasti cape setelah perjalan jauh. Maka dari itu silahkan beristirahat di tenda utama, Shiro-sama." lanjut Kamui.  
Pasukan dan kereta kuda itu pun bergerak menuju tenda utama. Namun saat para pasukan hendak mendekat untuk melihat Kaisar Putih dari dekat mereka semua dihalangi oleh pasukan yang mengawal.  
"Kaisar mau beristirahat, harap menjauh dan jangan mengganggu peristirahatan beliau." ujar prajurit yang mengawal kaisar tersebut.  
Bahkan prajurit dari kekaisaran Silvern sendiri tak diijinkan untuk mendekat oleh mereka.  
"Benar-benar angkuh sekali." komentar salah seorang prajurit liga cahaya.  
"Tapi tidak aneh kan, lagipula dia itu seorang kaisar." sahut temannya.  
"Tapi biasanya beliau tidak seperti itu. Ini jadi sedikit aneh." ucap prajurit kekaisaran Silvern.  
Salah seorang prajurit pengawal menghampiri Kamui dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kamui. Kamui terlihat kaget setelah mendengar beberapa bisikan dari prajurit tersebut.  
"Baiklah kalau itu memang perintah dari kaisar. Kita akan melaksanakannya pada pertempuran selanjutnya." ujar Kamui terlihat memegang pinggulnya sambil melihat kebawah.  
Jauh di barat pasukan pangeran kegelapan sudah siap melakukan serangan balasan pada pasukan liga cahaya. Mereka sudah menyiapkan peralatan tempur cadangan. Mereka juga sedang menyiapkan sebuah _Ballista_, ya itu sebuah busur panah raksasa yang dibangun diatas sebuah gerobak besar.  
"Dengan ini kita pasti bisa menang. Kita bisa langsung hancurkan tombak terkuat mereka, jenderal besar Gakupo Kamui dalam sekali serang. Hahaha.." ujar June terlihat yakin.  
"Tapi kita tidak bisa yakin dulu dengan itu. Soalnya mereka punya Kaisar Putih yang agung." sahut Lucifer.  
"Memang benar sih. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak lebih dari seseorang yang lemah yang bersembunyi dibalik jenderal nya. Buktinya sampai saat ini dia masih bersembunyi dibalik layar dan belum muncul ke medan perang." balas June.  
"Ya kau benar juga." sahut Lucifer.  
"Oh ya apa sudah ada kabar dari utusan kita ke Elfer?" tanya Lucifer.  
"Hmm.. belum pangeran." jawab June.  
"Sepertinya memang sulit untuk membujuk para elf itu untuk menyerah pada kita. Sesudah kita selesai dengan Liga Cahaya, kita akan langsung menyerang Elfer." ujar Lucifer.  
"Siap, pangeran." sahut June.

Di perkemahan pasukan Liga Cahaya, semuanya terlihat sedang membereskan peralatan tempur yang di tinggalkan oleh pasukan pangeran kegelapan. Dan datanglah seorang prajurit ke hadapan Kamui yang sedang membersihkan katana nya.  
"Jenderal, saya punya berita penting." lapor prajurit dari liga cahaya itu.  
"Berita apa? Kalau gosip artis aku sedang tidak tertarik saat ini." sahut Kamui.  
"Bukan, jenderal. Saat perang gini masa bahas artis sih. Ini tentang pasukan kerajaan Yami." jawab prajurit itu.  
"Oke jelaskan." balas Kamui.  
"Saat ini kerajaan Yami sudah kembali mengumpulkan pasukan, mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan peralatan tempur mereka lagi. Ditambah mereka juga punya senjata artileri berat. Sepertinya ini akan jadi sulit untuk pihak kita, Jenderal." jelas pengintai itu.  
"Tenang saja, ini sudah ada di prediksi Kaisar. Kita hanya perlu menjalankan rencana yang sudah di siapkan." sahut Kamui.  
"Apa? Kita sudah punya rencana? Kaisar Putih memang hebat." ujar prajurit itu.  
"Ya entah hebat atau bodoh. Tapi rencana itu sepertinya memang akan berhasil." sambung Kamui terlihat sedih.  
Kamui berdiri dan menyarungkan kembali katananya.  
"Perhatian kepada seluruh pasukan! Segera persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing. Siapkan senjata dan tameng kalian! Karena besok kita akan menghadapi sebuah pertempuran besar." ujar Kamui dengan lantang.  
"Baik!" sahut para pasukan.  
Di Elfer, pemukiman para Elf tempat Gumi berada saat ini. Terlihat beberapa pasukan menjaga gerbang istana dan menahan pasukan kekaisara Silvern agar tidak masuk ke dalam.  
"Sudah kubilang, kami kemari untuk maksud damai." ujar seorang prajurit kekaisaran Silvern yang turun dari kudanya.  
"Tapi tetap saja kami mendapat perintah agar tidak mengijinkan masuk kepada siapapun ke istana saat ini. Kami sedang dalam keadaan siaga perang. Apalagi yang meminta masuk adalah dari pihak musuh kami." sahut prajurit penjaga gerbang.  
"Tapi kami membawa hadiah saat ini." balas prajurit kekaisaran Silvern.  
"Hah? Apa peduli kami dengan hadiah. Lagipula bisa saja itu bom atau semacamnya." tukas prajurit penjaga gerbang.  
"Bom?! Kau pikir kami teroris! Di kekaisaran Silvern tidak ada satupun orang yang menjadi teroris! Ingat itu!" bentak prajurit kekaisaran Silvern tampak geram.  
"Lihat, kalian orangnya kasar. Mana mungkin kami percaya kalau kalian bukan teroris." ujar prajurit penjaga gerbang.  
"Ini salah kalian mancing-mancing emosi kami!" bentak prajurit kekaisaran Silvern.  
"Pokoknya kalian tak boleh masuk." kata prajurit penjaga gerbang.  
"Mereka keras kepala sekali. Kenapa juga Kaisar tidak memperbolehkan kami menggunakan cara kekerasan? Dia juga malah pergi sebelum sampai kemari." gerutu prajurit kekaisaran Silvern.

Sore hari di istana Elfer, raja Elf sedang makan di ruang makan sendirian. Dan dari jendela samping seorang laki-laki misterius yang hanya terlihat siluetnya saja duduk di ambang jendela.  
"Seorang raja makan sendirian? Keluargamu pada kemana emangnya?" ucap laki-laki itu.  
"Pra-prajurit..!" ucap rajar Elf hendak memanggil prajurit.  
Tapi laki-laki misterius itu membuka telapak tangannya ke arah raja Elf. Raja Elf itu langsung berhenti bergerak dan berbicara.  
"Ke-kenapa dengan tubuhku? Tiba-tiba saja aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara." ucap raja Elf dalam hati terlihat terkejut.  
"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menggunakan ini. Maksudku kemari adalah untuk negosiasi, raja Elf." ujar laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya sambil tetap membuka telapak tangannya.  
"K-kamu.. jangan-jangan.." ucap raja Elf tampak semakin terkejut.  
Di lorong istana, Gumi yang menyamar jadi pelayan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kemudian dia berpapasan dengan gadis elf berambut pink.  
"Tuan putri, kenapa anda memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Gumi pada gadis itu.  
"Soalnya bajuku basah. Dan ini diberikan oleh seseorang padaku." jawab gadis yang ternyata seorang putri itu.  
"Tapi anda adalah putri Luka de La Rosa. Putri tercantik diseluruh wilayah barat. Memakai pakaian seorang pengintai seperti itu rasanya kurang pantas untuk anda." sahut Gumi.  
"Pakaian seorang pengintai?" ucap putri bernama Luka itu.  
"Ya, lihat sendiri lambang yang ada disana. Itu adalah lambang dari kerajaan Yami. Kerajaan sihir kegelapan terkuat di barat." jawab Gumi.  
Luka terkejut baru menyadari adanya lambang itu. Karena ukurannya memang kecil sehingga sekilas itu hanya seperti sebuah hiasan saja.  
"Kalau begitu gawat!? Ayah.." ucap Luka langsung berlari ke arah ruang makan.  
"Tunggu tuan putri!" ucap Gumi mengejar Luka.  
"Ayah!" panggil Luka saat sampai di ruang makan.  
Saat sampai di ruang makan ternyata ayahnya tidak apa-apa dan nampak sedang makan dengan tenang.  
"Ada apa putriku?" sahut raja Elf.  
"Syukurlah ayah tidak apa-apa. Kupikir ayah sudah di serang oleh seorang pengintai." ujar Luka sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu.  
"Pengintai? Oh maksudmu orang itu. Dia saat ini sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu. Dan dia tidak jahat kok. Dia malah menawarkan perdamaian dengan kita." jawab ayahnya.  
"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Luka.  
"Ya, tentu saja benar." jawab ayahnya.  
"Perdamaian? Dengan kerajaan Yami?! Ini gawat. Aku harus segera melapor pada Kaisar. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana beliau." ucap Gumi dalam hati mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.  
Gumi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pintu itu dan menuju keluar.

Di sebuah penginapan, para prajurit kekaisaran Silvern terlihat sedang makan. Saat ini sudah malam. Saat itu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok misterius memakai jubah. Para prajurit itu sudah siap mencabut pedang mereka.  
"Apa kalian akan melukai seorang gadis sepertiku? Kaisar pasti akan marah jika tahu hal itu." ujar sosok misterius itu membuka penutup kepalanya.  
"Oh, ternyata itu anda, Megupo-sama." sahut salah seorang dari prajurit itu.  
Mengetahui kalau yang dibalik jubah itu adalah Gumi, mereka pun mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mencabut pedang.  
"Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya seorang prajurit.  
"Aku ingin melapor pada kaisar. Dimana beliau?" tanya balik Gumi.  
"Entahlah. Beliau tiba-tiba saja pergi setelah kami dekat dengan hutan ini." jawab si prajurit.  
"Hmm.. apa beliau pergi ke barisan depan? Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana dengan disini?" gumam Gumi.  
"Kalau beliau sudah kembali, segeralah beritahu aku. Saat ini aku akan kembali ke pengintaian." ujar Gumi.  
"Baik, Megupo-sama." sahut para prajurit.  
"Apa benar tidak apa-apa dia berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini?" tanya teman si prajurit.  
"Tenang saja, setelah dia melangkah pergi tak ada satupun dari yang tidak ia ajak bicara yang tidak melupakannya. Dia hanya akan seperti angin lewat. Itulah kemampuannya." jelas si prajurit.  
Gumi menyelinap kembali ke dalam istana. Dia naik ke atas benteng. Dan saat itu ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Di taman tampak Luka sang putri Elf sedang duduk di ayunan dan seorang laki-laki mendekatinya. Namun karena saat itu taman cukup gelap, maka wajah laki-laki itu tidak jelas terlihat dari tempat Gumi berada.  
"Utusan itu kah? Kalau begitu aku harus memperhatikannya lebih dekat." ujar Gumi dengan suara pelan.  
Gumi turun dari benteng dan menuju ke taman melalui pepohonan dan semak-semak. Dan setelah dirasa cukup dekat dia berhenti dan memperhatikan dari balik semak.  
"Kenapa anda selalu sendirian, nona?" sapa laki-laki itu dari samping Luka.  
"Ka-kamu yang tadi sore.." ucap Luka tampak mengenali laki-laki itu.  
"Ya, saya yang menanyakan jalan pada nona tadi sore." jawab laki-laki itu.  
"Kamu utusan dari kerajaan Yami ya? Mau ada perlu apa pada ayahku?" tanya Luka.  
"Kerajaan Yami? Oh.. nona tahu dari jubah itu kah. Tenang saja, tujuan saya kemari hanya untuk perdamaian dan kerjasama." jawab laki-laki itu dengan tenang.  
"Perdamaian dan kerjasama? Benar hanya itu?" tanya Luka menatap curiga.  
"Nona tak perlu menatap saya seperti itu. Saya bukanlah orang yang seperti nona pikirkan." jawab laki-laki itu.  
"Siapa yang tahu. Kerajaan Yami adalah kerajaan sihir kegelapan. Kerajaan yang dibentuk oleh raja iblis. Tak mungkin di dalamnya ada orang yang baik. Dari setiap kebaikan mereka pastilah ada maksud tertentu." tukas Luka.  
"Nona.. jika memang saya sangat menginginkan kerjasama dan saya adalah orang jahat, maka saat ini saya akan membuat anda tak sadarkan diri dan menculik anda." jelas laki-laki itu menatap tajam pada Luka.  
"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja. Bagaimana jika kamu berbohong. Siapa yang tahu hati seseorang. Hanya tuhan yang tahu." balas Luka.  
"Benar sekali. Saya tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena itu saya takkan meminta anda untuk mempercayai saya. Yang saya minta dari anda hanyalah berhenti menganggap saya sebagai orang lain." sahut laki-laki itu.  
Gumi memperhatikan dari balik semak. Kemudian melesat sebuah pisau ke arahnya. Gumi berguling menghindarinya, dan berlari menghindari terjangan pisau-pisau lain yang terlempar ke arahnya.  
"Sepertinya nona ingin memata-matai saya atau semacamnya sehingga menyuruh pelayan anda menguping pembicaraan kita." sambung laki-laki itu sambil menoleh ke arah Luka kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam istana.  
"Pelayan? Siapa maksudnya?" ucap Luka menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki tadi.

Gumi saat ini berada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan pakaian pelayan dia tiduran disebuah ranjang reot yang tampak tua.  
"Malam ini aku harus segera menyelidikinya. Aku harus tahu siapa utusan dari kerajaan Yami itu. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa karena bisa tahu keberadaanku meskipun harusnya itu mustahil karena gelap." gumam Gumi sambil menatap langit-langit.  
"Untuk saat ini terlalu bahaya bagiku untuk menyelidikinya. Dia sepertinya lebih waspada setelah kejadian tadi. Ditambah, dimana Kaisar saat ini? Bukankah dia berjanji untuk datang kemari?" sambung Gumi bangun dan duduk.  
"Atau.. mungkihkah.. ini salah satu strateginya." tambah Gumi sambil tetap berpikir.  
Sementara di perkemahan barisan depan pasukan liga cahaya, Kamui terlihat kurang yakin dengan perintah Kaisar yang disampaikan padanya. Kamui pergi menyendiri di dalam kegelapan dibelakang tenda nya. Dia menatap bintang yang bertaburan dilangit malam itu.  
"Jenderal, sepertinya anda sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah anda sedang sakit?" tanya seorang prajurit kekaisaran Silvern yang menghampirinya.  
"Tidak, saya sehat-sehat saja." jawab Kamui sambil tersenyum.  
"Saya tidak harus mengatakan kepada mereka tentang perintah dari Kaisar. Saya tidak ingin mereka tertekan atau ragu saat pertempuran nanti." sambung Kamui dalam hati tampak mempertahankan senyumannya.  
"Jika jenderal mengatakan itu, baiklah. Syukurlah jenderal tidak apa-apa. Karena sejak kedatangan Kaisar sepertinya jenderal murung sekali." balas prajurit itu.  
"Hah? Ngomong apa? Saya selalu bersemangat. Saya adalah seorang jenderal, saya haruslah yang paling bersemangat diantara yang lainnya." kata Kamui dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.  
"Oo.. itulah jenderal kami, selalu keren!" ucap prajurit itu.  
Kamui kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke depan tendanya.  
"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar datang dari barat. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk sebuah pertarungan yang besar." ujar Kamui seperti mendapatkan sebuah firasat.  
Di barat kembali pasukan dari kerajaan Yami menggetarkan bumi berjalan menuju ke tempat pasukan liga cahaya. Mereka bergerak dalam kegelapan malam. Menembus hutan , lembah dan sabana.  
"Kita balas mereka saat fajar tiba. Tidak ada alasan untuk kalah lagi untuk kita!" teriak seorang yang kelihatannya komandan pasukan.  
Perkataan dari komandan itu memicu semangat pasukan yang membelah kesunyian dengan gemuruh sorakan dan teriakan semangat mereka.  
"Komandan, apa kau yakin kami perlu turun tangan saat ini. Kupikir kita harus menyimpan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan benteng istana nanti?" protes seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan berambut ikal hitam di pojokan ruang di kereta kuda itu.  
"Tentu saja. Saat ini kita sedang terpojok. Kamu tahu sendiri kan mereka mengirim seorang jenderal hebat dari kekaisaran Silvern." sahut komandan yang terlihat tegas itu  
Komandan itu berbadan besar dan berambut pendek dengan sarung tangan besi melapisi tinjunya.  
"Daripada mengoceh disini, bukankah lebih baik mencari informasi tentang strategi mereka? Itu adalah tugas dari pasukan pengintai bukan?" ucap komandan itu.  
"Ya, baiklah. Lagipula aku sudah bosan menunggu disini." sahut laki-laki bermata sipit itu kemudian menghilang.  
"Kuharap kamu membawa berita bagus saat kembali, Ryan." ucap komandan tersebut sambil tetap menatap kedepan kereta.

Pagi hari menjelang, sang fajar mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Di perkemahan pasukan dari liga cahaya terlihat pasukan sudah bersiap-siap dengan peperangan yang akan terjadi pagi-pagi sekali itu. Dibawah pimpinan jenderal Kamui yang gagah berani mereka terlihat tak memiliki rasa takut dan ragu sedikitpun. Sementara jauh dibarat, pasukan dari kerajaan Yami sudah sampai. Berdiri di atas kereta kudanya, sang komandan pasukan berada di barisan paling depan.  
"Aku tak tahu mereka ternyata rajin juga jam segini sudah bangun. Kupikir mereka akan malas dan meremehkan kita setelah mengalahkan pasukan kita dengan memalukan." ujar sang komandan.  
"Yo, aku kembali." ucap si mata sipit bernama Ryan yang sudah berdiri di samping kereta kuda sang komandan.  
"Jadi informasi apa yang kamu dapat disana?" tanya si komandan.  
"Sepertinya sang Kaisar Putih ada disana. Dia akan mengikuti peperangan ini di barisan belakang pasukan. Dan menurut informasi juga, sebenarnya yang mendalangi serangan fajar dari jenderal Kamui adalah sang Kaisar. Sepertinya Kaisar Putih itu ahli dalam strategi dan taktik. Dia adalah otak pasukan itu." jelas Ryan.  
"Jadi maksudmu jika kita bisa membunuh sang Kaisar, kita bisa menjatuhkan mereka?" ujar sang komandan.  
"Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira." sahut Ryan.  
"Bagus. Untung saja kita membawa itu." ujar sang komandan sambil melihat ke belakang.  
Dibarisan belakang tampak barisan Ballista yang siap dipakai.  
"Ryan! Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada pangeran! Katakan padanya, komandan Condor yang hebat akan membawakan kepala Kaisar Putih!" perintah komandan yang bernama Condor itu.  
"Baiklah, tuan komandan." sahut Ryan kemudian menghilang lagi.  
Di pihak pasukan liga cahaya, Kamui menatap tajam ke arah barat.  
"Sial dah, semenjak datang kesini saya belum BAB sekalipun. Dan saat ini saya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perut saya. Kenapa harus di saat yang seperti ini? Kalau saya buang hajat dulu bagaimana dengan pasukan? Tapi jika tidak, bisa-bisa saya cepirit nantinya." gumam Kamui dengan wajah berkeringat.  
"Ada apa? Jangan bilang anda merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang pertempuran kali ini." tukas menteri Kello.  
"Ya ini buruk sekali." jawab Kamui.  
"Se-seburuk itu kah?!" ucap menteri Kello kaget.  
"Sepertinya akan berbahaya. Pertempuran kali ini terlalu berbahaya." lanjut Kamui.  
"Eeehhh!?" ucap menteri Kello tampak shock.  
"Aku tak mengira jenderal terhebat di timur sampai terlihat berkeringat dingin dalam menanggapi pertempuran hari ini. Sepertinya berbahaya sekali." ujar menteri Kello dalam hatinya dengan wajah pucat.  
"Ah.. bagaimana ini.. saya tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kalau nanti keluar pas pertempuran berbahaya juga. Oh.. benar juga, hari ini saya takkan mengenakan kuda. Kalau saya berjalan kaki. Saya bisa berpura-pura ngeden dan mengeluarkan eek nya. Kemudian kabur maju ke depan. Haha.. benar-benar rencana yang jenius." gumam Kamui.

Matahari telah terbit, kedua belah pasukan sudah nampak siap melakukan pertarungan. Tapi sang jenderal Kamui terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan wajah penuh keringat meskipun saat itu dingin dan dia tidak sedang melakukan pertempuran apapun.  
"Ada apa jenderal? Anda pucat sekali?" tanya salah seorang prajuritnya.  
"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya gugup sebelum perang saja." jawab Kamui mencoba dengan keringat bercucuran diwajahnya.  
"Kalau anda kurang sehat silahkan istirahat saja di tenda." ujar prajuritnya itu.  
"Tidak-tidak. Saya baik-baik saja. Lihat wajah saya, sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit kan?" ucap Kamui menunjuk ke arah wajahnya.  
Dan mimik wajahnya tampak mengerikan, dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksa, juga keringat yang mengucur deras membuatnya semakin terlihat mengkhawatirkan.  
"Pasukan medis! Cepat bawa tandu kemari!" suruh prajurit itu.  
"Sudah saya bilang, saya baik-baik saja!" teriak Kamui.  
"Uwaa..! Sebaiknya saya tidak banyak berteriak! Tadi itu hampir saja keluar!" ucap Kamui dalam hatinya terlihat panik.  
"Benarkah itu, jenderal?" tanya prajurit itu.  
"Ya.. tentu saja.." jawab Kamui dengan wajah penuh keringat.  
"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu." sahut prajurit tersebut terus pergi.  
Kamui pun mulai menyiapkan pasukannya dan membariskan mereka semua. Begitu pula pasukan lawan yang jumlahnya terlihat lebih banyak daripada pasukan liga cahaya.  
"Ingat semuanya! Kita kemari bukan untuk berkemping. Kita kemari untuk menendang pantat pasukan kerajaan yami. Karena itu tak perlu sungkan lagi. Tak perlu ragu pada mereka. Kita hancurkan mereka hingga ke tulang-tulang mereka!" ujar Kamui berpidato sambil mondar-mandir dengan kudanya di depan pasukannya.  
"Kita kemari karena perintah dari pangeran. Kita harus bertarung dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga kita. Kita tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan sebenarnya dari kerajaan Yami. Kita tunjukkan kekuatan pasukan pangeran kegelapan!" ujar komandan Condor berpidato diatas kereta kudanya.  
Kedua pemegang komando masing-masing pasukan pun saling bertatapan satu sama lain meskipun jarak mereka berdua sangat jauh jadi mustahil kalau mereka bisa saling melihat wajah masing-masing.  
"Oke pasukan, apa kalian siap?" tanya kedua pemimpin pasukan itu pada pasukannya secara bersamaan.  
"Ya!" sahut pasukan mereka.  
"Serang!" suruh kedua pemimpin pasukan itu dengan lantang.  
Sementara di istana para elf, Gumi sedang mengintai kamar utusan dari kerajaan Yami yang sedang menginap di istana tersebut. Dia mengintip melalui jendela. Gumi duduk diatas sebuah dahan pohon melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam didalam kamar yang terlihat terang itu. Sosok tersebut tampak berbaring di ranjang.  
"Apa dia masih tidur?" ucap Gumi.  
Sosok hitam itu terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali.  
"Utusan macam apa dia itu? Jam segini masih tidur. Pemalas sekali." komentar Gumi saat melihat sosok hitam tersebut.  
Beberapa menit berlalu dengan cepatnya, namun sosok itu sama sekali tak bergerak di tempat tidurnya.  
"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Kenapa dia? Mati kah?" kata Gumi yang mulai bosan.  
"Aahh.. tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain kencing dibawah pohon." ujar seorang laki-laki dibawah pohon tempat Gumi bertengger.  
Gumi terkejut dan melirik ke bawah untuk melihat siapa orang yang berisik tersebut. Gumi langsung shock saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang kencing dibawahnya itu.  
"A-apa?!" ucap Gumi dalam hatinya dengan wajah shock.

Dibarisan depan, perang sedang terjadi. Kamui mengamuk di tengah peperangan. Dia membantai setiap pasukan kerajaan Yami yang mendekat kearahnya.  
"Seperti yang diharapkan dari jenderal besar Kamui. Beliau sangat hebat." puji menteri Kello.  
Kamui menebas setiap prajurit musuh hingga mereka terlempar kesana kemari.  
"Aku harus cepat! Cepat! Lebih cepat!" pekik Kamui tampak menyerang musuhnya tanpa ampun.  
"Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perang ini supaya aku bisa BAB dengan tenang!" sambung Kamui dalam hati  
Kamui melakukan tebasan 360 derajat dan mementalkan pasukan musuh disekelilingnya.  
"Jenderal besar Kamui, keren!" ucap para pasukan dari Liga Cahaya.  
"Haha.. senang sekali kekaisaran Silvern berada di pihak Liga Cahaya. Kita bisa memenangkan peperangan ini dengan sangat mudah." ujar menteri Kello.  
Disampingnya ada kereta kuda milik kaisar putih yang tampak dijaga oleh beberapa pasukan pengawal dari kekasiaran Silvern.  
"Yang Mulia Kaisar Putih, terima kasih sudah datang kemari. Dengan anda mengawasi disini, rasanya kami dari barisan depan jadi merasa aman saat menghadapi pasukan musuh." ucap menteri Kello sambil memberi hormat ke arah kereta kuda.  
"Apa didalamnya benar-benar ada Kaisar Putih nya, tuan menteri?" tanya seseorang disebelahnya.  
"Tentu saja. Jika didalamnya tidak ada Kaisar Putih maka jenderal besar Kamui takkan sesemangat itu saat ini." jawab menteri Kello.  
"Oohh.. begitukah. Syukurlah.." sahut orang itu kemudian maju kedepan sambil membawa busur dan dan sebuah anak panah.  
Kemudian orang itu mengincari ke arah langit diatas kereta kuda komandan pasukan kerajaan Yami.  
"Kecepatan angin sekitar 2 KM/jam, sementara jarak target 1,5 KM. Hmm.." ujar orang itu.  
Lalu ia pun melepaskan anak panah tersebut dan anak panah itu pun melesat ke arah kereta kuda komandan pasukan musuh. Di kereta kudanya tampak komandan Condor hanya berdiri dengan santai. Anak panah itu ternyata tepat mengarah ke kepala komandan Condor. Namun saat hendak mengenai kepalanya, komandan Condor menangkap anak panah tersebut dengan sangat mudah.  
"Akhirnya datang juga. Kenapa dia lama sekali? Tidak biasanya." keluh komandan Condor saat berhasil menangkap anak panah itu.  
Terlihat di ujung anak panah itu ada sebuah kertas terikat. Komandan Condor membukan kertas tersebut dan membuang anak panahnya.  
"Target kereta kuda puih. Terkonfirmasi." baca komandan Condor.  
Komandan Condor tersenyum kemudian meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya sembarangan. Lalu ia maju ke depan dan menarik napas panjang.  
"Pasukan Ballista bersiap untuk menembak! Target telah ditentukan!" teriak komandan Condor.  
Kemudian barisan Ballista dibukit belakang kereta kuda komandan Condor mulai mengisi muatan. Anak panah raksasa dipasang di ballista-ballista tadi. Dan mereka pun sudah siap untuk menembak.  
"Target: Kereta Kuda Berwarna Putih." sambung komandan Condor.  
"Perkirakan jarak. Kecepatan angin. Tekanan udara." ujar pimpiman pasukan ballista.  
Lalu pasukan Ballista pun mulai menembak satu persatu. Kamui yang sedang bertarung pun terhenti saat menyedari sesuatu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi diangkasa.  
"Apa yang barusan itu? Burung?" ucap Kamui sambil melihat keatas.  
Dan dalam sekejap, kereta kuda milik kaisar putih tertusuk oleh anak panah yang ditembakan oleh ballista. Satu-persatu anak panah yang ditembakan oleh ballista berdatangan dan beberapa diantaranya mengenai kereta kuda putih milik kaisar putih tersebut.  
"Kena." ujar komandan Condor melihat melalui teropongnya.  
Menteri Kello terkejut melihat kereta kuda yang baru ia jauhi beberapa saat tadi untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki yang memanah tadi sudah hancur terkena panah raksasa.  
"Kaisar! Kaisar diserang!" teriak menteri Kello.  
Pasukan musuh terlihat bersorak kegirangan melihat serangan mereka berhasil. Kamui yang sedang bertarung berhenti karena heran kenapa pasukan musuh tiba-tiba merasa senang.  
"A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Tim sepak bola kesukaan mereka menang?" ujar Kamui yang jadi kebingungan.  
"Haha.. tidak. Bukan begitu. Tapi sebaiknya kamu lihat kebelakang jenderal besar Kamui." jawab salah seorang prajurit musuh.  
"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?" sahut Kamui sambil menoleh ke belakang.  
Tiba-tiba wajah Kamui memucat. Dia terlihat shock sekali saat melihat kereta kuda Kaisar Putih sudah hancur berantakan terkena panah-panah rakasasa ballista.  
"Ti-tidak mungkin.. padahal saya ingin melindungi beliau dengan menjauhkan mereka dari barisan belakang. Tapi kenapa?" ujar Kamui menundukkan kepalanya dan katana nya pun jatuh menancap ditanah.  
Pasukan musuh pun mulai mendekat ke Kamui dan bersiap menyerangnya. Mereka memanfaatkan keterkejutan Kamui dan hendak menghabisinya.  
"Kenapa!?" pekik Kamui mengamuk dan menghempaskan pasukan yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan hempasan kekuatannya.

Kamui menyerang membabi buta di tengah medan peperangan. Semuanya dilibas habis olehnya hingga terpental kesegala arah oleh tebasan Kamui.  
"Kurang ajar! Kurnag ajar! Kurang ajar! Akan kuhancurkan kalian! Akan kubunuh orang yang membunuh kaisar!" pekik Kamui melakukan tebasan kuat ke arah kereta kuda komandan Condor.  
Tapi komandan Condor menahannya dengan sebuah penghalang sihir.  
"Jadi dia masih bisa lebih kuat lagi ternyata." gumam komandan Condor.  
Sementara itu di Elfer, Gumi sedang duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Tampak sosok laki-laki memakai baju hitam berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Me-mengejutkan sekali. Tak kusangka anda ada disini." ujar Gumi tampak memalingkan pandangannya.  
"Hmm.. memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini? Padahal sudah kukatakan kalau aku mau mampir bukan." sahut sosok laki-laki tersebut.  
"Tapi kenapa anda mesti menyamar sebagai utusan dari kerajaan Yami segala, tuan Kaisar?" tanya Gumi pada sosok yang ternyata adalah Ray tersebut.  
"Hmm.. sebenarnya kebetulan saja. Karena saat perjalanan kemari tiba-tiba aku melihat ada pergerakan mencurigakan menuju ke Elfer. Saat mengetahui adanya utusan musuh, aku pun akhirnya punya ide untuk menggantikannya." jelas Ray.  
"Haha.. yang benar saja. Anda menyeramkan sekali. Menggunakan sebuah kebetulan untuk lebih memudahkan rencana anda." sahut Gumi.  
"Tapi setidaknya kita berhasil menghindarkan Elfer dari jangkauan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ditambah kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Karena itu, Gumi.." ujar Ray.  
"Ya?" sahut Gumi.  
"Pergilah ke istana kerajaan Yami." balas Ray.  
"Hah? Maksud anda?" tanya Gumi bingung.  
"Pergilah kesana sebagai utusan dari Elfer. Dengan begitu kamu akan punya akses untuk bertemu langsung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan." jawab Ray.  
"Eh, bukankah mereka akan bertanya-tanya kalau utusan mereka tidak kembali. Kalau begitu bukannya buruk kalau aku datang kesana?" sahut Gumi.  
"Gampang, tinggal bilang saja kalau utusan mereka diminta untuk tetap berada di Elfer sebagai mediator penghubung antara Yami dengan Elfer." balas Ray dengan yakin.  
"Hah?" sahut Gumi.  
"Ya kamu tahu kan kalau utusan mereka sudah tidak mungkin lagi bisa menemui mereka. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain itu." ujar Ray.  
"Eh? Jangan bilang tuan Kaisar menghabisi utusan itu sebelum merebut pakaiannya." kata Gumi.  
"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu?" sahut Ray menatap dingin pada Gumi.  
Mendapat tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu membuat Gumi ketakutan dan kakinya gemetar.  
"Ti-tidak usah. Sebaiknya tuan Kaisar tidak menjelaskan apa yang tuan Kaisar lakukan pada utusan itu." balas Gumi dengan wajah pucat pasi.  
"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir kamu terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan cerita dibalik bergantinya pakaianku." ujar Ray.  
"Tidak sama sekali. Ah benar juga, aku baru ingat kalau tuan putri memanggilku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, tuan Kaisar." sahut Gumi.  
"Tuan putri elf itu? Hmm.. kalau kamu memang ingin menemuinya bisakah kamu sampaikan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di taman istana. Ada sesuatu yang sedang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya." pinta Ray.  
"Tuan Kaisar dengan tuan putri?" sahut Gumi.  
"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan permintaanku barusan?" tanya Ray.  
"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Gumi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ray.  
"Hmm.. bagaimana kabar dibarisan depan ya? Apa Gakupo-san melakukannya sesuai denganr rencana." gumam Ray sambil melihat langit.

Kamui mengamuk dan berhasil menembus ke barisan belakang pasukan musuh. Saat ini dia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan komandan Condor. Dan tanpa ada yang berani menghalangi antara mereka berdua. tampak Kamui dan komandan Condor saling bertatap muka satu sama lain.  
"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membabat habis pasukanku yang berada di bagian tengah sendirian. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang jenderal besar yang terkenal." puji komandan Condor.  
"Ah.. saya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan BAB saat ini. Pokoknya saya akan membunuh anda hari ini. Dengan tangan ini." ujar Kamui dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Hah? BAB?" sahut komandan Condor yang keherananan.  
Aura keunguan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Kamui. Semakin lama semakin membesar dan semakan kuat. Semakin kuat sehingga mampu menggetarkan arena peperangan. Seakan terjadi gempa skala kecil tanah sabana itu, semua orang tercengang melihat aura Kamui yang begitu kuat.  
"Inikah kekuatan dari sang jenderal besar kebanggaan kekaisaran Silvern. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia hampir setara dengan pangeran Lucifer." ujar komandan Condor dalam hatinya.  
Komanda Condor melompat turun dari kereta kudanya. Dia melepas jubah kebanggaannya sebagai komandan dan memasuki pertempuran. Tampak aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura yang sangat kuat yang juga semakin membesar.  
"Baiklah.. akan kuladeni kau. Biar kutunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang komandan kerajaan Yami." ujar komandan Condor sambil menatap tajam pada Kamui.  
"Aku tidak peduli jabatanmu apa. Siapapun yang telah membunuh Kaisar akan kubunuh!" sahut Kamui.  
"Condor Harpie Spear." ujar komandan Condor memunculkan sebuah tombak di kedua tangannya.  
"Enka." ucap Kamui membuat sebuah kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang.  
Kedua pemimpin pasukan itu pun saling bertarung beradu senjata andalan mereka. Pertarungan diantara mereka benar-benar menakjubkan. Sebuah pertarungan tingkat tinggi yang takkan bisa diikuti oleh orang biasa. Kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka berdua sudah berada di tingkatan yang berbeda.  
"Sial kita tidak bisa mendekat." ujar salah seorang prajurit Liga Cahaya yang melihat dari kejauhan.  
"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Kita takkan bisa memberikan bantuan apapun pada jenderal Kamui. Level mereka sudah jauh diatas kita. Jika kita masuk ke pertarungan mereka kita hanya akan jadi penghalang. Jadi sebaiknya kita menghindar saja dan berikan mereka ruang bertarung." balas prajurit Liga Cahaya lain yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya.  
Memang benar pertarungan mereka sangat berbahaya. Kamui dan komandan Condor membuat sebuah gelombang kejut kuat hanya dari senjata mereka yang berhantaman.  
"Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu, jenderal besar? Ayolah keluarkan semua yang kau miliki!" suruh komandan Condor.  
"Hah? Jangan meremehkan saya. Saya bahkan belum melakukan teknik-teknik pedang saya." jawab Kamui.  
"Oh begitukah. Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan semuanya sekarang juga." sahut komandan Condor.  
"Tak perlu disuruh, saya juga tahu itu. Karena saya berniat membunuh anda." ujar Kamui.  
Dengan cepat Kamui berpindah tempat dan muncul di depan komandan Condor. Komandan Condor terkejut menyadari Kamui masih bisa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.  
"Naga Mengamuk Dalam Sangkar!" ucap Kamui kemudian melakukan 4 tebasan sambil berputar mengelilingi tubuh komandan Condor.  
Komandan Condor bisa menahan tebasan yang pertama, namun 3 tebasan setelahnya dapat mengenai tubuhnya. Darah pun menyembur dari lukanya lalu komandan Condor pun ambruk.  
"Kalau begitu biar saya selesaikan anda saat ini juga." ujar Kamui sambil menodongkan katananya ke wajah komandan Condor yang terduduk di tanah.  
"Cih, serangan seperti itu takkan bisa membunuhku." ujar komandan Condor.  
Dengan sedikit kesusahan komandan Condor kembali berdiri. Kamui juga kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang lagi. Dan mereka berdua pun saling menyerang lagi. Namun karena lukanya, komandan Condor pun terkena serangan beberapa kali. Beberapa tebasan Kamui berhasil mendarat ditubuhnya dan itu menambah beban di pertarungan.  
"Selesai sudah!" ucap Kamui kemudian yang bersiap melakukan seranagn pamungkasnya.  
Kamui pun menebas dengan tebasan tunggal dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Komandan Condor berusaha menahan efek gelombang kejut dari tebasan Kamui menggunakan tombaknya.  
"Apa?!" ucap komandan Condor terkejut.  
Ternyata tombaknya terbelah tepat didepan matanya. Namun yang membuatnya lebih kaget ternyata tubuhnya juga ikut terpotong.  
"Aarrgh.. ti-tidak mungkin." ucap komandan Condor kemudian jatuh tak bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya sudah terbelah menjadi 2.  
Kamui menyarungkan katana nya lagi karena sadar semuanya sudah selesai. Itu memang benar, karena saat melihat komandan mereka tewas terbunuh oleh Kamui, para pasukan kerajaan Yami yang berhamburan lari kesegala arah.  
"Oh iya, Kaisar!" ucap Kamui berlari menuju ke dekat kereta kuda yang terkena serangan ballista.  
"Keretanya kosong." ujar Kamui saat melihat yang sebenarnya.

Di Elfer, Luka berjalan menuju ke taman. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu.  
"Mana nih? Katanya utusan dari kerajaan Yami atas perintah ayah menyuruhku kemari untuk berbicara. Tapi kok tidak ada?" ujar Luka tidak menemukan yang ia cari.  
Luka berjalan mendekat ke air mancur dan duduk di pinggirannya.  
"Ah.. jangan-jangan aku ditipu oleh pelayan itu. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa." gerutu Luka.  
"Jangan berkata tidak apa-apa kalau belum mencari ke seluruh tempat." ujar seseorang dari belakang di seberang air mancur.  
"Yang benar saja. Mencari ke semua tempat itu melelahkan." sahut Luka.  
"Jadi pada dasarnya kamu cuma malas saja kan?" kata orang tadi.  
"Enak saja. Sembarangan menyembutku pemalas. Eh?" ujar Luka lalu menyadari sesuatu.  
Luka berdiri dan berjalan mengitari air mancur kemudian dia menemukan ada laki-laki yang sedang duduk di pinggiran air mancur.  
"Lihat. Jika kamu mau berusaha sedikit kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan." ujar laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Ray itu.  
"Ada apa kamu memanggilku. Kalau masalah politik kenapa tidak membicarakan dengan ayahku saja?" tanya Luka.  
"Tapi sayangnya yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu bukanlah masalah politik. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol biasa saja. Tak apa kan?" jawab Ray.  
"Eh, mengobrol biasa saja?" sahut Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Sudah lama aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan biasa dengan orang lain. Selama ini tak ada yang mau mengobrol denganku secara biasa. Mereka terlalu sopan, hormat dan takut padaku. Rasanya aku seperti monster saja saat berusaha berbicara dengan mereka." jelas Ray.  
Luka tampak mengerti perasaan Ray saat mendengar hal itu.  
"Ayo duduklah disini. Tak enak kalau berdiri terus kan?" tawar Ray untuk duduk disebelahnya.  
"Hah? Jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak mau duduk denganmu." tolak Luka dengan wajah sombong.  
"Ya baiklah. Kalau begitu aku yang akan berdiri. Jadi setidaknya kamu duduklah. Aku tidak tega melihat perempuan berdiri terus." ujar Ray sambil berdiri.  
"Eh, ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku.." sahut Luka terlihat tidak ingin Ray berdiri.  
Ray menatap Luka seakan heran, karena ia sudah berdiri tapi Luka tidak kunjung duduk juga.  
"Ba-baiklah.." sahut Luka kemudian duduk di pinggir air mancur.  
"Jadi.. apa yang hendak kamu bicarakan?" tanya Luka setelah duduk.  
"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu." jawab Ray.  
"Eh?!" ucap Luka kaget dengan jawaban laki-laki tampan dihadapannya itu.  
"Sudah kubilang kan aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol biasa dengan orang lain. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus membuka dengan topik apa." jelas Ray sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
"Haahh!?" ucap Luka menatap aneh.  
"Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang membuka pembicaraannya?" pinta Ray.  
"Ahh.. terpaksa deh. Menurutmu kami para elf itu seperti apa dimatamu?" tanya Luka.  
"Hmm.. seperti manusia. Tidak.. mungkin lebih baik kusebut kalian juga salah satu spesies manusia juga." jawab Ray.  
"Ada apa dengan jawaban ilmiahmu itu. Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang bangsa kami. Kenapa malah bahas tentang kemiripan kami dengan manusia?" protes Luka.  
"Kalau itu yang kamu tanyakan, menurutku kalian memang tak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Kalian bisa marah, bisa sedih, bisa senang, bisa jatuh cinta. Kalian itu manusiawi. Karena itu adanya perbedaan pendapat, pertentangan, atau perasaan satu sama lain yang saling bentrok itu adalah hal yang biasa. Seperti kamu yang khawatir dengan bangsamu yang hendak terjun ke medan peperangan, mereka juga khawatir padamu dan yang tidak ikut perang yang sedang mereka lindungi. Kalau sampai negara ini diserang saat sedang terbuai kedamaian maka negara ini akan hancur lebur karena tidak adanya kesiapan perang." ujar Ray.  
"Kenapa kamu malah seperti membela mereka?" protes Luka sambil cemberut.  
"Aku tidak sedang membela mereka. Kalau kamu ingin mereka mengerti tentangmu, maka kamu jug harus mengerti tentang mereka. Jika kalian tidak saling mengerti sudut pandang masing-masing maka tidak akan ada keselarasan diantara kalian sampai kapanpun." jawab Ray.  
"Tapi.. aku tidak mau mereka pergi ke medan perang. Aku tak mau melihat mereka mati. Aku tidak sanggup menatap mata keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan saat perang usai nanti." jelas Luka.  
"Kalau memang itu yang kamu khawatirkan, maka biarkanlah aku membantumu." ujar Ray.  
"Membantuku?" sahut Luka.  
"Ya, aku bisa membantumu agar mereka tidak mati dalam medan peperangan." balas Ray.  
"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Luka.  
"Namaku Shiro Ray. Salam kenal.." jawab Ray.  
"Shi-Shiro Ray.." ucap Luka.  
"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" tanya Luka.  
"Tidak kok. Hanya saja rasanya seperti tiba-tiba semuanya bercahaya saat mendengar namamu." jawab Luka.  
"Begitukah.." sahut Ray.  
Ray kemudian menatap ke arah langit.  
"Apa kamu pernah dengar, kalau hantu lebih menakutkan kalau kena cahaya?" tanya Ray tiba-tiba.  
"Eh, maksudmu?" tanya balik Luka.  
"Coba bayangkan kalau saja semuanya gelap, maka kamu tidak perlu takut meskipun hantu ada dihadapanmu sekalipun." ujar Ray.  
Luka pun mengangguk sambil membayangkan kegelapan yang semuanya hitam.  
"Tapi coba bayangkan kalau misalkan tiba-tiba ada cahaya dan menunjukkan sosok hantu tersebut." sambung Ray.  
Luka pun membayangkannya, dan ia pun langsung pucat dan meringkuk karena takut.  
"Ja-jangan membuatku membayangkannya!" protes Luka dengan wajah tampak ketakutan.  
"Hmm.. kamu takut pada hantu, tuan putri?" tanya Ray.  
"Ada apa dengan nada mengejekmu itu! Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak takut pada hantu. Hanya saja aku geli. Ya, aku hanya geli saja pada mereka." jawab Luka.  
"Geli kah. Tapi kamarmu ada dilantai atas kan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba muncul hantu dan semua orang sedang berada di lantai dasar sehingga mereka tidak dapat langsung membantumu saat hantunya muncul." ujar Ray sambil tersenyum jahat.  
"Kyaa! Sudah hentikan. Kumohon jangan cerita hantu lagi!" pinta Luka semakin ketakutan.  
"Lalu saat hendak lari keluar mencari bantuan ternyata pintunya terkunci dan kamu lupa dimana meletakkan kuncinya." lanjut Ray.  
"Aaaa! Hentikan!" pekik Luka berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil menutup telinganya.  
"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Hantu itu tidak ada. Mereka itu hanya fiksi. Jadi tenang saja." kata Ray sambil memegang bahu Luka.  
"Be-benarkah?" tanya Luka sambil menoleh dengan mata berlinang air mata.  
"Gawat.. dia terlihat manis sekali." komentar Ray dalam hati saat melihat mata Luka.  
"Beneran dah." sahut Ray sambil tersenyum.  
Tanpa mereka sadari raja memperhatikan dari kamarnya. Kemudian raja itu tersenyum.

Di barisan depan, Kamui terlihat bingung dan duduk sambil terbengong. Lalu datanglah menteri Kello mendekati Kamui.  
"Kerja bagus, jenderal besar Kamui. Yah.. tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan sekali. Kupikir kaisar benar-benar sudah mati terkena serangan ballista tadi tuh." ujar menteri Kello duduk dihadapan Kamui.  
Kamui masih terbengong tidak menjawab.  
"Kelihatannya jenderal masih shock dengan kereta kuda kosong itu." komentar salah seorang prajurit.  
"Tapi beneran dah, kerjamu bagus sekali jenderal Kamui. Tak kusangka kamu begitu kuat karena dapat mengalahkan komandan pasukan mereka." puji menteri Kello.  
Kamui tetap diam tidak menjawab.  
"Benar-benar shock tingkat tinggi sepertinya." ujar prajurit lain menghampiri prajurit yang pertama.  
"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat kereta kuda yang berusaha dilindungi tapi isinya tidak ada apa-apa." sahut prajurit pertama.  
"Tapi benar-benar mengagetkan sekali dah. Apa-apaan kaisar putih itu? Bisa-bisanya dia menipu anak buahnya sendiri." gerutu prajurit kedua.  
"Oh ya jenderal Kamui, untuk serangan berikutnya apa rencana kita?" tanya menteri Kello.  
Kamui bengong tidak menjawab. Menteri Kello pun memiringkan kepalanya karena heran.  
"Oh begitu rupanya. Jadi kita akan memakai strategi pura-pura bodoh dan membuka pertahanan kita tapi ternyata menusuk mereka dari belakang. Dengan kata lain serangan gerilya dadakan. Jenderal Kamui memang hebat." ujar menteri Kello.  
Kedua prajurit yang melihat dari kejauhan tadi pun langsung menatap malas pada Kamui dan menteri Kello.  
"Gakupo-sama, saya baru saja membawa kabar dari kaisar." ujar seorang prajurit dari kekaisaran Silvern mendekati Kamui.  
"Eh, dari kaisar?" sahut Kamui kembali ke dunia nyata.  
"Ya, Gakupo-sama. Kaisar memberikan perintah langsung pada kita untuk menyerang langsung ke istana kerajaan Yami. Beliau menyuruh kita untuk melakukan serangan langsung ke jantung mereka." kata prajurit tersebut.  
"Ta-tapi beliau sudah menipu saya. Mana mungkin saya percaya dengan perintah beliau lagi." sahut Kamui sambil memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Tapi Kaisar bilang kalau kali ini adalah perintah khusus. Hanya jenderal Kamui yang hebat saja yang bisa melaksanakannya. Beliau akan sangat berterima kasih pada anda kalau anda bersedia melakukan perintah beliau kali ini." bujuk prajurit itu.  
"Kalau itu memang perintah dari yang mulia kaisar, maka tak ada pilihan lain. Kita akan melakukannya. Besok kita akan mulai bergerak ke ibukota! Kita serang kerajaan Yami!" ujar Kamui yang tampak kembali bersemangat.  
"Mudah sekali dibohongi." komentar para prajurit yang melihat hal tersebut.

Ray sedang naik diatas kudanya. Dia melihat padang sabana luas dari pinggir hutan.  
"Akhirnya harinya datang juga. Meskipun aku tak bisa bertarung langsung dengannya. Tapi dia akan mendapatkan lawan yang layak untukknya." ujar Ray dan terlihat dibelakangnya muncul beberapa prajurit pengawalnya.  
"Hei kalian para elf, kalian sudah tahu rencananya kan?" tanya Ray sambil menoleh ke belakang.  
Dan dibelakangnya muncullah banyak prajurit elf yang tampak sudah siap dengan peralatan perang mereka.  
"Kalian hanya perlu datang dan tunjukkan diri kalian kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan setelah itu kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat ke rumah kalian masing-masing." sambung Ray.  
"Kamu kelihatannya yakin sekali. Memangnya kamu bisa menjamin hal itu?" tanya salah seorang prajurit elf.  
"Hei, ngomongnya yang sopan lah. Beliau itu adalah kaisar kami!" bentak prajurit dari kekaisaran Silvern.  
"Sudah, kalian jangan mengundang perselisihan disini. Kalau kita bertarung satu sama lain disini, sudah pasti jaminanku kalau kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat akan gagal." ujar Ray melerai mereka berdua.  
"Cih." ucap prajurit elf terlihat kesal.  
"Tenang saja, selama kalian tetap mematuhi rencananya aku jamin kalian 100% akan selamat sampai ke rumah." tambah Ray dengan tampak serius.  
"Kalian jangan pernah meragukan kaisar kami. Selama ini rencana beliau tidak pernah gagal. Mereka selalu berhasil. Memangnya menurut kalian bagaimana kami bisa menjadi kekaisaran terkuat di timur?" ujar prajurit kekaisaran Silvern dengan bangga.  
"Ha! Kalian pasti hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja." sahut prajurit elf tidak mempercayainya.  
"Ayo kita mulai bergerak." ajak Ray kemudian menjalankan kudanya dimuka.  
Prajurit yang lain pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mengarah ke ibukota kerajaan Yami. Tepatnya mereka menuju ke istana kerajaan Yami dari arah selatan. Dari arah timur, pasukan barisan depan yang dipimpin oleh jenderal besar Kamui juga mendekat ke ibukota. Kamui dan pasukannya terlihat sangat bersemangat setelah mendapat perintah langsung dari Kaisar Putih. Wajah mereka terlihat sangar dan bengis seakan takkan memberi ampun pada pasukan musuhnya nanti.  
"Ayo kita hancurkan mereka berkeping-keping!" ucap Kamui.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
"Kita injak tanah mereka!" ucap Kamui lagi.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
"Kita makan makanan mereka!" ucap Kamui lagi.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
"Kita kencingi toilet mereka!" ucap Kamui lagi.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
"Tapi jangan lupa disiram!" ucap Kamui lagi.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
"Kalau gitu, maju!" pekik Kamui maju duluan.  
"Yeeaaahh!" sahut pasukannya mengikuti dari belakang.  
Pasukan dari kerajaan Yami sendiri sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi pasukan dari Liga Cahaya di depan gerbang mereka. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan ballista dan ketapel raksasa di balik benteng mereka. Juga beberapa pemanah sniper yang berjajar di atas dinding benteng.  
"Ayo kita lindungi pangeran Lucifer!" ucap komandan yang memimpin pasukan itu.  
"Yeah!" sahut pasukannya.  
Dan akhirnya perang besar yang memperebutkan ibukota kerajaan Yami pun terjadi.

Bersambung ke bagian 2..

Special thanks to:  
\- Perusahaan Pembuat Vocaloid -  
\- Pembuat Karakter Vocaloid -


End file.
